Current in-tank fluid filters may incorporate a metal retention ring that is pressed onto a plastic outlet port of the filter. The metal ring includes a plurality of metal barbs that serve to connect to and grip a retention post on an in-tank pump. An example of such a metal retention ring is disclosed for an in-tank fuel filter in U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,229. The metal retention ring adds to manufacturing costs by requiring additional human labor and material.